ERROR 404
by Deathstep
Summary: It all started off with a simple friend request. By each day, Jack's conversations with his new friend Seth gets creepier and creepier, and soon enough, Jack mysteriously disappears, but his videos still keep on uploading. Mark gets a creepy Email, and once he flies to Athlone, he finds that someone's gotten to his friend first. SomeTHING. Book one in the Artificial Trilogy
1. The Request

OCTOBER 1ST, 2016

* * *

Jack sat up in bed, blinking away what's left of the heaviness on his eyes. He was tired, like everyone, but this isn't like sleepy tired, but rather he had stayed up all night trying to edit that one video. Heck, it felt like he was only asleep for one hour before his eyes opened. It was one in the afternoon, and the sun was at its peak in the sky.

"Welp, time to make another video." Jack mumbled when he sat up, regaining what's left of his consciousness from the six hours of sleep. He stepped into the kitchen and tried his best to look alive as he sipped down a cup of coffee that he just got ready. He wasn't very tired anymore, but figments of that tiredness still messes with him. Jack sat down and put a smile on his face.

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME BACK TO HAPPY WHEELS!"

About an hour later, Jack began his outro, and then sagged in his seat, eyes staring at the ceiling. Sometime during his recording, a couple of clouds covered the sun, spreading a long shadow on the city below. He began to doze off as he felt a wave of sleep covering his eyes, only to be woken up by a notifications sound. It was Skype. Probably a friend of his wanting to do a collaboration.

Except it wasn't a conversation.

It was a contract request.

Seth would like to add you on Skype

Hey!

Accept Decline

Jack smiled. Sure, he wanted someone knew to talk to, and this request came at the right time.

He clicked Accept, and before he could blink, Seth already started a conversation.

 _Hey!_

 _Yo, do I know you?_

 _Yeah! You do!_

 _Cool, so are you a fan? Or…_

Nah, I'm just your new neighbour.

Jack just stared at the word "Neighbour." He didn't know that there were people moving in next door. Oh well.

 _Cool! Hang on, I'm gonna go outside and wave to you, can you tell me if you can see me?"_

 _Sure!_

Without another thought, Jack stood up, walking out the door to his apartment and waving out the door, as if signalling someone.

The hallways were still empty and silent, without a door opening or closing. No one was in sight.

Jack's brow angled downwards towards his nose as he called out: "SETH! YOU THERE LAD?"

No response.

He pouted his lips before walking back inside, pulling his seat out and sitting back down.

His skin tingled when he read his response.

 _Yeah, I'm there._

 _Well then where are you?_

 _Down the hall, I don't really like exiting my room that much._

 _Okay then?_

A new neighbour who didn't want to talk in real life. Great. Jack's left eyebrow raised as he pursed his lips, staring at the wall.

 _So, how're you doing?_

 _Good._

 _How was that coffee?_

Jack was just about to type in a response when he stopped.

 _How did you know I was drinking coffee before?_

 _I smelt coffee coming from your room._

Jack sighed. He thought he was being stalked for a second.

All of a sudden, his computer glitched. It was quick, almost happening in a blink of an eye. The corner of his screen turned glitchy, large pixels of a combination of colours that would've hurt his eyes if it weren't for the fact it was gone the next moment.

 _…_

 _What?_

 _My computer just glitched…_

 _Oh. Well, don't worry, it'd be fixed and better soon. That happens to me sometimes._

 _Thx._

Jack looked up at the ceiling and pursed his lips.

Twelve hours later, Jack tossed and turned in bed.

He was running through a hallway… Except it was practically endless. He didn't know why he was running, he was just… running without reason. But he had a gut feeling. That something was chasing him. He didn't want to know what.

 _COME BACK_

A text flashed through his mind. It was white against black, written hurriedly like someone was writing it in a panic.

 _DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY?_

Jack just ran faster and faster.

 _JAAAAAAAAACK_

His eyes shot open. His skin was sticky with sweat and he was bolt upright.

"Da fock was that?" He grumbled to himself as he pulled his covers over his head and dozed off.

He didn't even notice the figure glaring down at him from the foot of his bed.


	2. Concerning Comments

_Seth, I just had the weirdest and scariest dream I've had in a while._

 _Oh really? Tell me._

 _So basically I was in a hallway running for my life, there was something chasing after me, but I didn't know what. There were these white texts flashing through my mind saying stuff like COME BACK and stuff I was really freaking out and when I woke up I had the impression that something weird happened while I was asleep._

 _Wow… that's… Weird…_

 _I know right. By the way, just out of curiosity, did you hear anything from my room?_

 _Well, I did hear some whispers coming from your room…_

Jack just stared at Seth's response, wondering what the hell happened in there while he was asleep.

 _What?_

 _Thing is, I heard someone wh isper something. It was like… Don't you want to play? Fuck, it sounded like it came from a horror movie._

Jack was really freaking out now.

 _…_

 _That's creepy._

 _I know. Jack, I'm concerned about you now._

 _Yeah. I'm freaking out now._

 _By the way, have you played sister location yet?_

 _I've seen Mark play it. Now that you mention it, Hang on. I'm gonna record._

 _Good luck._

About an hour later, Jack was all set and ready to play.

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YOU LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME TO FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS: SISTER LOCATION!"

When Jack looked at the comments on the video he had no words.

 _Luna_Lovegood_

 _"Hey Jack, your editor's fooling around."_

 _Megan_Septiceye_

 _'ANTISEPTICEYE!'_

 _PFUDOR_

 _"Please tell me this isn't real."_

 _Darkipliers_Girlfriend_

 _'WHAT IS GOING ON?'_

Jack was physically frozen on the spot, staring at the comments. He… didn't flash across the screen multiple times throughout the video… When he watched the video again, he kept an eye on the video of himself at the top left corner of the screen. But... all he saw was himself playing the game. Nothing flashed across the screen. While he was playing, he looked completely… normal.

 _Seth! Have you seen the comments on my new video? They're so creepy!_

 _Creepy? Come on, tell me something that's creepier than the guy flashing across the screen during that video._

 _WHAT?_

Jack's skin was white as snow. He looked like he saw a ghost.

 _I DIDN'T FLASH ACROSS THE SCREEN! I WATCHED THE VIDEO AND NOTHING HAPPENED!_

 _WHAT_

 _YOU GUYS MUST BE KIDDING ME_

 _WE'RE NOT KIDDING_

 _THEN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? AM I BEING HAUNTED?_

 _YOU MUST BE SEEING SOMETHING DIFFERENT FROM YOUR FANS._

Jack was on the verge of sending his laptop to a place that fixed laptops, whatever they were called. He literally had no idea what was going on.

 _WHAT IS GOING ON?_

 _Death will be knocking at your door sooner or later._

The YouTuber wasn't even sure he read that correctly. When he was about to ask Seth what he meant, Seth deleted the message, so the text read: 'This message has been removed.'

"Dude! What the hell?" Jack said out loud as he swallowed a small heap of saliva.

His eyes widened and heart dropped when Seth responded:

 _I don't know either. Also, don't call me dude._


	3. The Tape

_ARE YOU STALKING ME?_

 _No. You just shouted that so loud that I heard it from my room._

Jack had a hard time believing that. It was just normal volume. But maybe his ears were getting worse and worse after screaming so much.

 _Listen, this is really freaking me out now, I have a feeling that you're stalking me._

 _I'm not._

 _Yeah… Yeah right._

Throughout the next few weeks, the comments on Jacks videos keep on going, still saying things like: "IS ANYONE ELSE HERE AFRAID OF THE ANTISEPTIC FLASHES MORE THAN THE ACTUAL GAME?"

He still had no idea what they were talking about. He posted normal lets play videos, not a fucking paranormal activity video. Halloween was approaching soon, and he was just thinking of ways he could spend it. Mummy challenge? No. He didn't have enough toilet paper. Horror game? Nah, he played enough. Seth recommended making another pumpkin carving video like he did last year. He agreed to do it, satisfied with the idea.

However, his conversations with Seth were getting weirder and weirder every day. He would sometimes talk in a creepy font like that time he was like: Death will be knocking at your door sooner or later, and say other really creepy things like: "I've just realised, you smell different when you're awake." Jack figured that he should put a camera up to see what he was talking about, but he didn't want to either. He wasn't gonna see what Seth was doing. He'll probably see something that he'd really rather NOT see. He was too scared to unfriend him or block him since he didn't want to upset him, so he just played nice until he moves away. "Fake it 'til you make it" they say.

Finally, five days from halloween, Jack finally gave in to his curiosities and put a camera up to see what Seth was talking about.

At 11 PM, he went to sleep. Three minutes later, he began to get that falling feeling you get when you fall asleep. Falling… Falling… Falling… Fall-

Jack shot up in bed. He didn't even know why, he just did. The clock read 11:45. Apparently that three minutes only FELT like three minutes.

He yawned and went back to sleep.

Ten hours later, Jack blinked. His eyes felt like they had been glued together during the entire night, and sat up.

"The video…"

Jack shot up out of bed, reaching for the night vision camera positioned at the top of his doorframe.

He leaped into bed, and pressed play.

For the first forty-five minutes, everything was fine. It was just of him lying in bed, still as a rock, eyes sealed.

He almost fell asleep when he saw something glitch. It was a computer glitch, but he wasn't sure whether it was his camera or in real life, but he was getting suspicious but more interested.

There it was again. The glitch. Something black flashed across the screen, following that, but then in a blink of an eye, it happened again.

Static. The black and white flashing colours filled the screen for a second with a "SSSSCCCCHHHH" sound that startled him.

But when the screen cut back to normal, he saw something much much worse than the glitches.

Something. Was standing at the foot of his bed, glaring down at him while he slept. It was tall, taller than Jack, and wearing all black. Slowly, it approached closer and closer to the head of the bed, closer and closer to Jacks face. His heart stopped. Did this really happen when he was sleeping? He swallowed a heap of saliva as he kept on watching.

The clock next to his bed read 11:45. When he woke up.

The thing stopped next to his face, glaring down at him. Slowly, it raised a clawed hand, ready to cut his head off.

At that moment, The Jack that was watching the tape was slowly growing more and more paranoid.

 _Am I dead and I don't know it yet?_

When Jack was certain that the creature was going to slash his head into ribbons, Jack sat bolt upright. When his eyes shot open, the creature was gone.

He yawned and fell back asleep.

 _SSSSCCCCHHHH_

Static again and the thing was back. It was at the foot of his bed once again, where it started. It started making its way towards Jack, but stopped in its tracks when it was still half-way there.

If it had a face, it'll be looking towards its left.

Well apparently it did because afterwards it stared right at the camera, giving Jack such a fright that he almost threw the camera across the room. It knew that it was there.

Now that he knew what the front of its body looked like, he was getting more freaked out now. His clothes were blood-stained, like he murdered someone before he stepped into the room. But… His face though…

Its face… Was pale, he could see that even with the shadow on its face. The skin was contrasting the clothing that it wore, like the white moon against a black night sky. However, what creeped Jack out the most was its eyes.

They were black. Hollow probably. But the black blood like liquid streaming out of them was the one thing that scared him the most. That was when he noticed the cuts it had on its neck. They hadn't been scabbed over, meaning that they were still fresh.

 _SSSSCCCCHHHH_

It was gone.

Jack would've sighed in relief if it weren't for the fact that his face appeared in front of the camera like a FNAF jumpscare before Jack could even breathe.

He yelled in shock as he threw the camera onto the bed, staring right at it.

"What. The fuck." He mumbled as he picked it up immediately.

It was gone.

 _SSSSCCCCHHHH_

His mouth was gaping and his jaw was on the verge of touching his knees when he saw text flash across the screen in a messy handwriting.

HELLO JACK

I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING THIS

ARE YOU ENJOYING MY COMPANY?

IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT I SAW THIS CAMERA, YOU'D BE DEAD BY NOW.

CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY.

OH, AND DON'T BOTHER SHOWING THIS TO THE POLICE.

WHILE YOU SEE ME, THEY SEE A GREEN-HAIRED MAN SLEEPING.

PITY.

HAVING NOBODY BELIEVE WHAT YOU SAY.

WELL YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK.

DEATH'LL BE KNOCKING AT YOUR DOOR SOONER OR LATER.

The tape stopped.


	4. SAY GOODBYE

Jack just sat in silence staring at the camera in his hands, wondering what the hell just happened. With each minute, he tried to calm down, heavily breathing.  
Seth stared a conversation.  
 _Hey!_  
 _GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKTARD_  
 _?_  
 _ **YOU HEARD ME GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING FREAK**_  
 _Jack what're you talking about?_  
 _ **GET. THE. FUCK. AWAY.**_  
 _Hey..._  
 _SHUT UP AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME_  
After he said this, He blocked Seth.  
"Good… Good riddance…" He panted. He was now convinced that Seth was that thing in the video. The creepy texts, the feeling that he was getting stalked and watched when he was asleep, and… that thing that appeared in the tape… Even if he wasn't the stalker, well, better safe than sorry.  
He kept on posting, and the weird comments on his videos weren't getting any better. However, on the bright side, he filmed himself every night and nothing abnormal happened.  
Finally. Halloween night came, and he got ready for the pumpkin carving challenge.  
"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME BACK TO CARVIN' PUMPKINS!"  
It carried on like a normal video for the first half, and Jack was smiling. Until he heard something.

 _Hahaha_

Considering the fact that Seth existed and the fact that it's halloween, Jack immediately stopped. The noise sounded like a distorted audio of a young adult laughing.  
"The fuck was that?" Jack questioned.

 _It was me_

Jack went out the room to investigate, opening the door with a fist ready to cave someone's skull in.

 _I'm here..._

"Hello?"

 _Hello..._

He wandered around his apartment, searching for the sound. Everything was completely normal. Finally, when he was convinced that nothing happened, he sat back down in front of the camera.  
"That was Weird… What the fuck was that?"  
Silence.  
Jack inhaled before jabbing the knife into Gerald and continuing on like nothing happened.  
"What you wanna do…"  
Later on, around three minutes later, the horrible smell of pumpkin seeped into Jacks nostrils, making his nose crinkle.  
Ooh, the smell isn't making me feel well."

 _I am near..._

Jacks nose felt weird. Like he just inhaled water.

 _Can you feel it?_

Then something trickled down his nose, giving him a shock as he noticed a trickle of blood flowing down to his mouth.  
Oh my god, what the fuck, Jesus Christ." Jack swore under his breath as he got up and exited the room, looking for a towel.  
Okay, I just got a random nose bleed in the middle of that, I never get nose bleeds!"  
Later on, Jack laughed as he poked Geralds left eye out. "Two eyes out!"  
 _THUMP THUMP_  
What the hell was that?  
THUMP THUMP  
It sounded like somebody pacing the halls, not even caring about the noise. Jacks heartbeat rung in his ears as he immediately thought of the worst possible scenario.  
Seth.  
"I swear to god I'm hearing something. That is fucking creeping me out."

 _You're doomed..._

 _Jack is mine_

Maybe it's just the neighbours I'm hearing." Jack grumbled as he sat back down, getting more and more suspicious. Oh well, at least he had a knife. Two knives actually.  
Jack smiled at his creation once he finished carving the pumpkin.  
"Okay, so the last thing you'll want to do, is get your knife and you're going to have to fine-"  
Something pulsed within him. It was like an overreactive heartbeat thumping through his body. He immediately stopped and stared at Gerald.  
What the fuck was going on?  
He couldn't move.

 _Hi Jack..._

"Help me…" Jack thought. "I can't move…"  
He couldn't do anything as his neck muscles turned his head towards the camera. He could feel something surging through his veins. Whether it was adrenaline or something else, he couldn't tell. He couldn't even move his eyes.  
HELP ME

 _Don't be scared..._

That voice was echoing in his mind now. like another entity sharing his body.

 _I won't hut him..._

ARE YOU TALKING TO MY VIEWERS?" Jack screamed internally.  
To his horror, his right hand lifted up, while Jack just stared at it from the corner of his eye.  
"NO! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Jack sobbed as he watched the knife come closer and closer to his neck. "FELIX!" He sobbed harder.  
The knife touched his neck, and internally cringed as he felt cold, sharp metal touch his neck.  
"WADE!"

 _Just..._

The knife slid across his neck slowly, and Jack internally screamed in pain as skin and flesh broke, breaking veins. He couldn't move. He couldn't resist. He could only just suck it and take it like a boss. But for the first time in his life… Jack didn't feel like one.

 _Once..._

MA!" He sobbed as he tried swallowed the litre-full of blood building up in his throat.

 _Won't you mind?_

"I DO FUCKING MIND" Jack tried to yell but all that came out was a gargle of wet words. Pain was surging through his neck and pulsating through to other parts of his body.  
His vision started to fade. He was going to die right here right now…  
"MARK!"  
"HELP ME!"  
"The last thing Jack heard before falling silent were the words echoing in his mind:

 _Why should I?_

Meanwhile, Antisepticeye giggled as he touched his now human form. He had possessed Jack many times throughout his videos, but his power was too weak to do anything big. Sure, whenever Jack re-watched his videos, he couldn't see Anti, but his viewers could. And he had been there in that tape. He would've killed him if it weren't for the fact that he noticed a camera on his doorframe. That would've left a trace so that someone could find him.  
p class="p1"Soon, he felt another laugh building up. His voice came out distorted, like a mechanical one straight from a computer. His voice wast just one single one, but it felt like it was a chorus of voices merged together to form one voice. Like a Choir. A Choir from the depths of hell. But still, a laugh was a laugh. He picked himself up, and laughed even more. His face was facing the table, and he was in a fit.

 _"YOU!_

Anti laughed as he looked at the camera, talking to the viewers that'll be eventually watching this video.

 _YoU aLl SaID my NAMe_

 _kePT mE_

 _I am HERE noW_

 _InSiDE_

 _YOU!/p_

 _iT's all YOUR faULT_

 _TOo LoNG_

 _lISTen tO Me_

 _AHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _YoU ALL Made ThIS HAppEn_

 _AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA_

 _You could've stopped me..._

Anti's eyes turned pure black, like voids. His true eyes. The demon was leaking out and taking over his body.

 _But you just watched._

 _AS THIS HAPPENED_

 _AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA_

 _NOW HE'S_

 _Gone forever..._

 _SAY GOODBYE~_


	5. Pleas for help

"I'm… Alive…?" Jack thought. It had felt like minutes since the last time he saw a light source. He couldn't see anything, so that means that he's either blind or blindfolded. He hoped it was the latter.

Slowly everything faded into sight, and he sighed in relief when he found out that he hadn't lost his vision.

But when everything cleared he saw something much, MUCH, worse.

He was in a cell. A small prison cell with the roof only merely a few inches above his head. Outside was a large room, painted black and a man in the centre of the room, facing away from him. He couldn't move his arms, and he then realised that they were tied behind his back.

"OI! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? LET ME OUT!" He screamed, banging his head on the bars and trying to break free despite the stars appearing in his vision.

The figure turned around and looked at him. The room was dark enough so that Jack couldn't see his face, but once the man grinned, he flinched.

His teeth were razor sharp and even looked like it was glowing, like they were reflecting light from a light source. Except there was no light source.

''STOP SMILIN' THAT CREEPY AS FUCK GRIN AND LET ME THE FUCK OUT!"

'Swearing in here will not end nicely for you, Sean." The figure smiled as he approached the cage while Jack felt his stomach rise to his tongue.

"LET ME OUT!"

"Gimme a reason."

"AT LEAST GIVE ME A NAME! WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU?"

The man stopped right outside of his cell, and crouched down, so that Jack was face to face with that horrific, stuff-of-nightmares, cheshire grin.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

The man removed his hood, revealing the same man from that tape. Only this time, Jack could see his hair. They were green, identical to his. In fact, they were almost identical if it weren't for the fact that this guy had the pure black bleeding voids for eyes. But despite the darkness of the room, Jack could see something on his face and neck. It took him a moment to figure out that they were veins. Veins filled with something that isn't blood. They were greenish, which added to his inhumane appearance.

"Seth McLoughlin, but everyone calls me Anti."

"SETH? WHAT THE HELL? YOU WERE TALKING TO ME ALL THIS TIME?"

Anti just smiled.

'You never realised that you were talking to your darker self? You inferior fool.' Anti's smile disappeared as he stood up, walking away.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Jack screamed. A side of him just wanted to end this.

'Taking a walk.' Anti yawned and exited the room.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE AND GET ME- _GAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_ "

Jack collapsed onto the cold, hard ground the moment he felt something stab into his neck, filling his body with a painful vibration that rolled his eyes back into his head and formed his mouth into a terrifying scream.

"WH… WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO- ** _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_** "

Another one. A stronger one this time. He tried to break free from his bonds restricting him from caving Anti's skull in, but those were no ordinary ropes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jack managed to shout. Those shocks were really sucking the energy from them.

It was when anti held up a remote when Jack's eyes widened and shut up.

'Electric shocks. Like I said, swearing in here will NOT end nicely for you...'

There was a smile embedded in that sentence. He was enjoying torturing Jack and watching him suffer.

"GET THIS F-"

Jack stopped. And Anti turned over to him, smiling.

"-REAKING THING OFF ME!" Jack demanded. If he had his arms free, he'd be gesturing to his neck, where the shock collar is.

Anti just laughed before vanishing into nothingness.

Mark had no words when he saw Jacks new video. Heck, he was pretty impressed with his editing skills, it almost looked real. Well, except for the fact that the blood coming from his neck looked like ketchup, but still. Everything else was amazing, he must've spent hours on it.

Speaking of Jack, Mark thought that they hadn't done a collaboration together for a very long time.

 _Hey Jack, So I was thinking we could do a collaboration together, what game do you think we should play? Who's your daddy?_

Mark went to go and film a video after that. He knew that Jack was in a different time zone so it'll take some time for him to reply back.

Three days later and Jack still hasn't responded.

Marks brow angled downwards and typed in another message on Skype.

Dude, why aren't you responding? It's been three days since I sent that message.

Still no response.

Mark groaned as he leaned back in his seat, waiting for a response. He almost fell asleep when he heard a beep, symbolising a response.

"About damn-"

 _HELP ME_

"Time?"


	6. Mark, Meet Anti

"What… What the hell?" Mark half-shouted at the screen, staring at the words.

HE'S IMPRISONING ME

 _Who?_

ANTISEPTICEYE

 _THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES JACK_

HE'S TAKING OVER MY BODY, DON'T TRUST HIM MARK.

Jack went offline.

Mark just stared at the conversation he just had. He hoped it was a joke.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Mark yelled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Seconds passed before Mark laughed nervously.

"Very… Funny Jack…"

The last thing he expected to be in his inbox was a video. From Jack.

For some reason, his username changed as well, From Jacksepticeye to A̠͎͂̃n͍̮̋̀ṭ͂͜͠ỉ̦̳͆s͔̜̓̓é̛͇̠p̲̂͗ͅţ̲́͗i̯̙͂͝c̟̊̅ͅe̫̫͌͒y̪̹͐̊e͎̻̅̑

Wait, wasn't the name of that guy who possessed him during SAY GOODBYE's name Antisepticeye?

Okay, this was not funny anymore.

It was the video itself that creeped him out the most.

HELLO

"Jack, please, this isn't funny anymore." Mark whimpered before his curiosity overtook him and he clicked on the video.

His chin almost touched his keyboard when the video glitched, with the video of a man banging on the screen in-between the glitches, almost as if he was trapped in the computer and trying to get out. In the background, was the most ear-piercing Cacophony that made Mark think he was going mad as he put his hands over his ears.

Near the end of the video, it cut to a video of Jack sitting in a chair, head bowed so you couldn't see his face. He noticed something red trickling down his neck, and he hoped it wasn't blood.

He was giggling to himself. Not a good sign.

The music had stopped as well, but slowly by slowly, static grew in the background, giving him an uneasy feeling.

Everything turned black like the colour of-

HELLO MARK

Mark almost jumped out of his skin once he saw the blood red text flash across the screen.

I BET YOU HAVE A LOT OF QUESTIONS.

BUT DON'T WORRY, ALL OF THEM'LL BE ANSWERED.

HOWEVER, THAT IS NOT YOUR TOP PRIORITY.

I HAVE JACK.

AND HE MAY DIE.

UCKILY, I'M GIVING YOU A CHANCE.

IF YOU SAVE HIM, HE'S FREE.

IF YOU FAIL, THERE'S CERTAIN DEATH.

AND ANOTHER THING.

MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALONE.

AND LOOK OVER YOUR SHOULDER.

ALSO, DON'T BOTHER SHOWING THIS TO THE POLICE.

YOU SEE ME, THEY SEE STATIC.

GOOD LUCK, YOU'LL NEED IT.

The video stopped.

Immediately after this, Mark booked a flight leaving to Athlone the next morning, and immediately went and packed his bags.

He woke up early the next morning and boarded the plane to Ireland. While he was waiting at the airport for his flight, he met a couple of young fans and took a few selfies with them. The looks on their faces were priceless and he laughed.

"OH MY GOD HE'S REAL!"

'I KNOW RIGHT HE'S REAL!'

'HE'S SO MUCH MORE BEAUTIFUL IN REAL LIFE!'

'I'M POSTING THIS ON INSTA AND SNAPCHAT!'

'I'M GONNA SHOW THIS TO LEO AND FILM HIS REACTION!'

When the plane took off, Mark decided to check out the movies that the little TV screen in front of him had, and the moment he pressed the on button for it, He almost screamed.

Everyone was staring at him as the most horribly sounding glitchy Cacophony filled the quiet halls of the plane, waking up a baby and startling a few children.

On the screen in front of him, was static.

"Es…cuse me, Can I please switch seats?" Mark asked a nearby flight attendant who looked horrified.

Eleven hours later, Mark came face to face with Jacks Apartment door. He wasn't sure whether he should knock or not. He eventually did, and there was no response.

"J-Jack?"

No response.

"Sean?"

Still no response.

That was when Mark saw that the door was unlocked.

He walked in and tried not to say "What the fuck."

The halls were completely deserted, but was a terrible mess. A few shelves were tipped over, spilling merchandise over the floor, the couches had rips in them, like some kind of animal had been let loose and tampering with it. Same goes for the walls, and feathers and paper were spilled over the floor.

"Jack?"

He walked into his room, equally messy, and felt immediately uneasy when he saw Jack sitting in a corner, back facing him, in a foetal position giggling to himself.

"Jack? Are you… Alright?"

Anti immediately turned his head a full 180 degrees like a demon and looked at Mark with black, gaping, bleeding eyes and a terrifying grin.


	7. Anti, Meet Mark

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?" Mark screamed, leaping back a few steps. He clutched the handle of his bag and got ready to hit him with it.

Anti's neck was bleeding. Bleeding so much it's a miracle he's alive. But with the black, bleeding eyes? Mark hoped he wasn't.

"Jack, what happened?"

Anti just stared at Mark. He wasn't even blinking.

"Jack-"

Without warning, Anti lunged at Mark, laughing and grasping for Marks Neck. His eyes were wider and Mark almost pissed his pants.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'JACK WHAT THE HELL?'

Anti snatched Marks neck, holding him up in the air and physically choking him to death.

"JACK!" Mark yelled, trying to get his hands off him. But Anti was inhumanely strong. Almost as if he were the hulk. He felt his windpipe crushing, and struggled to breathe through all the pain that's surging through his neck.

"YOU'RE… GONNA… KILL… ME…"

Mark did the first thing that came to his mind, and immediately kicked him in the nuts with all the remaining strength that was left in his body. Anti yelled in pain as he let go, making Mark fall to the ground.

While Anti was crouching and groaning, Mark took his chance and ran out of the room, still having difficulty breathing as his windpipe was almost crushed.

He almost made it to the door when something crashed into him, knocking his head against the front door, stars appearing in his vision.

He saw a blur of colours after that, before he was face to face with Anti, raising a fist ready to cave in Marks forehead.

"DIE!"Anti screamed as he hurled his fist towards Marks face, smashing his forehead.

Mark almost passed out as a flash of light blinded him temporarily, then pushing Anti off and running away from him. He was blocking the door, so that's a No-no. The only way out was the window, and he's not risking a snapped neck.

He heard Anti chasing after him, and he ran into Jacks room, slammed the door shut and barricaded it with a bookshelf.

"MAAAAARKIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Anti singsonged from behind the door, banging it with both fists and trying the doorknob.

"COME OOOOOOOOOUT"

"NO! FUCK OFF!"

"COME OUT AND PLAAAAAAAAAY~"

Mark now knew the danger that he was in when he started hearing wood groan, on the verge of breaking.

He thought quickly, and grabbed the knife that was on the table, of which Jack used to carve his pumpkin before Anti took over. He turned around, facing he only thing keeping him safe from "Jack"

The sound of wood breaking startled Mark, and he knew that he had little time before his skull was caved in.

If he faced him head on, he'll probably die before that knife would go anywhere near him. And taking his new-found skills of superhuman speed and strength in consideration, his neck would probably be snapped within three seconds.

He needed a place to hide. He had no other choice.

In the closet? No, too obvious.

Out the window? No, he's not risking all the bones in his body being smashed.

Under the bed? It's a bit obvious, but it'll provide cover and he might even stab his ankle from under there.

Ten seconds later, Anti knocked down the bookshelf, smashing merchandise all over the floor.

Mark was silent. Jack obviously hadn't vacuumed under his bed for months, there was dust all over the place, and he was on the verge of sneezing.

Silence.

Marks heart rose to his chest as he gulped down a cupful of saliva. He tried not to shake as he grabbed onto his knife, ready to stab him.

 _"Please don't find me…"_ Mark thought, paranoid.

He didn't know whether to be relieved or even more dreadful when he heard Anti pace around the room.

"Maaaaaark..."

Mark died inside when Anti stopped in front of his hiding spot, ready to discover him.

He was frozen on the spot, hand shaking too much to stab him.

"Are you in... HERE?"

Mark almost screamed, but fell quiet when he heard the cupboard door burst open.

Thank god he didn't pick that hiding spot.

"Ugh, where could he be- AAAAARGH!"

Mark stabbed anti in the ankle from behind, knife penetrating his bone and sending excruciating pain through his right leg. Blood oozed out of it, streaming like a waterfall as Anti fell down, groaning in pain.

Mark snatched his chance as quickly as it came, almost lifting up the bed as he emerged, racing out the door.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He heard Anti scream from behind, footsteps catching up with him and his heartbeat.

This time, he got to the door, and tried to open it.

It's not budging.

Marks instincts kicked in as he immediately ducked, rolling over on his side. If he had moved a millisecond later, Anti would've smashed his skull into dust. His hand was on the door, cracked.

Mark head butted into Anti, only to feel a pair of hands grab on to the collar of his shirt, and then being hurled onto something hard that broke underneath him.

The red haired YouTuber immediately got up from the remains of the smashed table, shooting down the hall.

"GRAAAAARGH"

Anti chased after him, shooting down the halls like predator and prey. Mark reached for a piece of broken merchandise, and threw it behind him.

He didn't even think twice as he raced into Jacks room, throwing Jack's computer at Anti.

And he didn't even know how to respond when the computer just stayed in mid-air, suspended by an invisible force.

He just bolted towards the fallen shelf, picking up merchandise and hurling it at Anti, who did the same thing he did with Jacks computer, only throwing it sideways so they smashed against the wall.

He threw a snow-globe, plush, septic eye sam plush, book, a glowing mirror-

Wait, what?

Hang on there, Imma just gonna scroll back there for a moment.

The mirror glowed in Marks hand, blinding him. It was one of those antique mirrors that you see victorian women use in films, only this time, it was glowing. On the black frame, was a half and half gemstone, one half green, the other black.

"Wh… What's going on?"

"GIVE IT!" Anti roared, bolting towards him, grasping for the mirror.

Before he could reach it, everything went black as Mark felt himself fall.

Falling…

Falling…

Falling…

Falling- Oof!

Mark hit something hard, knocking the wind out of him.

Everything was dazy, blurry, and he couldn't see much, despite the fact that he had his glasses on.

He sat up and found himself in a completely different place than Jacks apartment.


	8. Calm, The Calm Flame

Mark stood up, trying not to stagger and smash his head against a wall. Surprisingly enough, despite the height he must've fallen at, he didn't break anything.

The place he ended up in was painted pure black, the walls had to be made out of black onyx or something, it was shiny.

"H…Hello?" Marks voice echoed through the halls, only to be answered by his own voice repeating back at him like a parakeet.

His eyebrows arched as he walked throughout the halls, letting his footsteps echo.

"Hello, anyone there? Where am I? Hello?"

No response.

Mark only felt uneasy when he paced around the silent halls, keeping watch for a sign of life.

"GAAAAAAAAAAARGH-OOOOOOOH!" Jack screamed as he thrashed around the floor of his cage, trying to break free from his ropes so he could take this damned shock collar off. Those jabs of pain were getting more and more unbearable by the minute as Anti pressed the button on his remote.

"Please… Please stop…" Jack was sobbing right now, lying down on the floor with tears building up. This was insanely painful, he was almost crying.

Meanwhile, Anti just smiled as he watched Jack scream in pain and beg him to stop.

'I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that...' Anti teased, still retaining his creepy as smile.

"Stop…" Jack sobbed as he made the most out of those few moments he had when he was free of pain.

'Stop? Stop what?' Anti smirked as he pressed the button once again, sending Jack into another one of his frenzies and screaming bloody murder as he tried to break free from the ropes that bound him in place. He felt violated. He didn't know why.

"PLEASE STOP!"

'Sure, I'll stop, but you'll have to beg me.'

Jack was crying like crazy now.

"Please… Stop… Shocking me…" Jack sobbed.

'With...'

"With… That… Damned...Shock collar…"

Realising the things he could do with this collar, Anti smirked.

'Call it a shining black penis.'

Despite Jacks pleas, Anti didn't stop shocking him. It just came as a continuous wave of electricity that tormented Jack in an endless hell of pain and torture as the floor of the cell started being covered in blood, sweat and tears.

Every minute felt like a century. Every second felt like a year.

'Mark… Mark… Please… Help me…' Jack pleaded as his hoodie got stained red with blood and wet with tears. He could sense his friend's presence.

"Mark? You mean that useless Midget?" Anti's smile disappeared.

'He's here you know… Pacing the halls… Looking for me…'

Antis hollow eyes widened, and a gargantuan smile spread across his face.

"Right! Forgot he was here!" Anti laughed as he turned away from Jack, disappearing like he did before.

Spending this time wisely, Jack sat up and tried to clear his body of the pain.

Mark was sitting against a wall sleeping, snores echoing through the onyx halls. It was only when Mark sensed something inhuman when he finally decided to open his eyes and get up.

Mark?

He turned around, looking for the source of the voice. Nothing.

Mark, is that you?

That was when something indescribable happened.

I'm not sure how to explain it, but let's just say… the gigantic computer screens Mark called "Halls" glitched as static and a myriad of colour flashed across the screen, hurting his eyes for a split millisecond.

Then the black halls showed a glitched out picture of a man, static and glitches covering his face.

Mark had no words when he saw the man had the same green hair that Jack had.

Mark?

The figure reached towards Mark, and he had no words.

He was speechless when the man stuck out his hand.

And a hand literally reached out of the walls, reaching for Marks face like vines. It even had the glitches in the exact same places that "Jack" Had.

The figure stepped out and Mark was glued to the floor as the figure stared at him with that glitched out face.

Why did you leave me?

Why?

Mark turned and ran, away from that… Thing.

Anti sat in his office, eyeing Mark flee from one of his glitches. The security cameras were hidden in the screen, so Mark couldn't see them.

But Anti could see him.

He sat up straight, and groped an empty bit of space in front of him, and typed in commands for the glitch.

turnleft();

merge/wscreen(setup/number28402x)

chasemarkiplier();

Almost immediately, the glitch did as his programmer demanded, facing left, the screen he came from, and ran into it. Instead of banging into it and ricocheting off like a normal person, the glitch merged onto the screen, becoming an image on the walls, chasing Mark.

setspeed(30m/ph)

if ((markapproach6feet)attack10)

The glitch flew faster towards Mark, catching up with him.

When the glitch was approximately 6 feet away from his target, he stuck his head out of the screen, along with his arm, and grabbed the back of his head.

Mark screamed as the glitch smashed his head against the screen, only this time, Anti didn't program the glitch to take him in, so Marks face fell splat on the wall, and his nose started bleeding.

He left a red smear on the wall as he tried to run away, only to have the glitch follow him.

glitch2542(multiplyx50);

allchase(markiplier)

When Mark looked behind him, he screamed and took off faster.

The glitches have multiplied. Multiplied by dozens, all sharing the same target.

He turned a corner, only to feel someones hands grasp onto his mouth and torso, dragging him into the wall.

He clenched his eyes shut, and when the opened them, he saw glitches, about fifty of them, running past him.

Did they not see him?

"Glitches." A voice groaned behind him. "Jeez, when can that guy leave?"

The person let go, and Mark looked behind him at whoever just saved him.

'Jack!' Marks face lit up when he saw his friend stand in front of him, empty expression on his face. Heck, he was even wearing his hat.

"I'm not Jack." Not-Jack said as he took off his hat, revealing indigo hair in place of Jacks usual green. The colour that Mark dyed his hair at one point.

'You're… Who are you?'

"I don't have a name. Just call me whatever you'd like." Blue-haired jack said, putting his hat back on. Unlike the actual Jack, Blue Jack's voice was quiet, like he's trying not to be noticed.

'What are you?'

"An embodiment of one of Jacks emotions. I'm calm."

'Explains the quiet voice.' Mark commented. 'Can I call you Blue Jack?'

"Whatever you'd like."

'So, Blue Jack, where are we?'

"I'm not quite sure how to explain this… But you're currently inside Seans mind right now."


	9. Glitches

Mark just stared at Blue Jack with a confused expression.

"Mind? Jacks mind?"

'Yes. Every ounce of his emotions, feelings, memories, intelligence and secrets are stored here. I'm just a mere fraction of it all.'

"I don't think I can believe this kind of shit, this is like a game! First Jack gets possessed by something, I dunno what, and now, I'M IN A MIND REALM, TRYING TO GET OUT."

Blue Jack nodded.

"Do you know it there's a way out?"

'There is one but-'

"Awesome! How do I get there?"

'It's nearby, I can take you there, but-'

"Awesome! Take there right now!"

'I… Haven't stopped speaking.'

"Oh. Sorry."

'There is a way out, but the only problem is, you need a key.'

"Where do I get it?"

'It's not an 'it', it's a 'he'."

Mark just stared.

"You mean… I can't leave without someone?"

Blue Jack nodded.

'Sean to be precise.'

"He's here? Where?"

With his left hand, Blue Jack put his palm against the wall, and the wall rippled, like a glitch was about to come out.

Only this time, something showed up on the screen, like a video.

Mark was horrified to see Jack, tied up and bound by ropes, in a small cage, collapsed on the floor, crying and coughing up blood. He had something black on his neck, which Mark realised was a shock collar.

Jack absolutely DESPISES being shocked.

And telling from the amount of blood and tears on the floor, he'd been tazed far more than he could bear.

"Jack…" Mark said, refusing to believe the amount of pain his friend's going through.

"Please, you need to take me to him!"

'That was my intention. But I'm afraid the journey will not be easy.'

"What?"

'You see, there are more of me, More emotions, every kind of them are here. When Black Jack, Antisepticeye took over, he turned a large fraction of all the workers in here into glitches, those things you saw earlier. Hence the name. And once an emotion turns into a glitch, that glitch is exceptionally powerful, like a boss fight.'

"And…? Can't you communicate with them? You are an emotion after all."

'I can't, they're all corrupted files.'

"Huh."

'I am one of the only emotions left, Green Jack, Dauntless is being held in a cell ready for execution because he could resist the corruption of his file, and Red Jack, Anger had been brainwashed. When we first found out that a virus had broken the firewall, everyone of us panicked, except for me, while anger and arrogance went head first towards Black Jack and fear and sadness started screaming and panicking, I just went into hiding.'

"What?"

'So now, there are 9 gigantic glitches waking around the place, guarding the room where Jack's held.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Mark was just about to walk out of the screen when he felt Blue Jack's hand grab onto his shoulder.

'Wait.'

"What?"

'There's something I'd like you to know.'

"What?"

'For a small fraction of your journey, I cannot be of any help. I am good with a dagger, nothing else.'

"That's alright, I just need something to fight with, then I can handle myself."

Blue Jack smiled.

'You're brave, I like you.'

Meanwhile, Anti just stared at the screen when the myriad of glitches scattered, patrolling the halls for the red-headed intruder.

He was nowhere to be seen.

A scrowl tugged at his lips, and he typed in commands for his glitches.

hunt:((mark)iffoundattack(100)exterminate)

Mark was torn between wanting to laugh and keeping quiet when Blue Jack took a blue orb out of his pocket, pulsating and casting a dome over them, and glitches just passed them without noticing them.

Some even went right through them.

They were walking through the halls, searching for the door that might lead to the place that Jack's been held.

Anti then realised what was happening right now as so far, he couldn't find any trace of Mark.

(delete(( )reveal)

Blue Jack instantly stopped in his tracks without warning, and grabbed Mark by the collar and started bolting.

"What?"

He didn't explain, he just turned his head and glanced behind their shoulders.

Marks jaw dropped to the ground as he saw almost the whole entire glitch army right at their heels.

That thing had disappeared.

'JUST RUN!' Blue Jack screamed.


	10. Calm's Corruption

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Mark screamed as he followed Blue Jack racing through the halls, glitches at their heels ready to rip them to shreds. "WHERE DID THAT ORB THING GO?"

'ANTI KNOWS WHERE WE ARE.' Jack screamed back, turning a sharp corner so quickly he almost ripped Marks arm off. 'WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!'

Mark just nodded while trying to catch up with Jack.

The horde of glitches were right at their heels, grasping for their necks so they could snap them in half.

((kill)mark)

((corrupt) )

Jack turned over to Mark, only to whisper something in his ear.

'If I die, you'll have to save Jack by yourself.'

"You won't. I know you won't."

Jack passed something to Mark, putting it in his hand.

'Don't lose it. If I eventually become of no help, this will tell you where to go, go the direction the tip is pointing.'

Mark looked at what Jack gave him, only to see a black key with a jagged edge. The head of the key had the same half and half gem that the mirror had, and Mark swore he saw the gem move.

'It'll activate once I tell it to.'

Mark nodded and stuffed it in his pocket, only to feel Jack give a death grip on his bicep.

"OW OW OW THAT HURTS!"

'Sorry, but you'll have to grab on unless you want to be left behind.'

"Left behind? What- WHAT THE FUDGING HELL?"

Jack stopped running for a second, only to start running again, only this time so fast that the wind on Marks face would've knocked his glasses off if it weren't for his left hand stopping them. When he looked behind him, the glitches looked so far away.

And plus, the halls were like mazes, twisting into unpredictable forks and turns.

Surprisingly enough, Jack didn't walk into any dead ends. It was as if he knew this place like the back of his hand.

His hair whipped around his head, and Mark tried to scream, but all that came out was a muffle along with the sound of air being propelled in their faces.

Eventually, Jack came to a stop around a minute later, and dropped Mark to the floor.

Even though the hand wasn't there anymore, Mark could still feel Jacks death grip choking his arm to death and cutting off blood circulation.

"Ow…"

'I apologise, but if I hadn't held your am that tightly, you would've been left behind. Or you would've had your arm ripped clean off.'

"Yeah… That's better than those glitches."

An Awkward silence filled the air.

'I'd reckon you stay clear of anyone here with a dazed look in their eyes, it means that they're a glitch. I don't know if you could see it, but the glitches we saw all had dazed looks in their eyes.'

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

"So, where are we now?"

'We're not quite there yet, but we're closer than where we were before.' Jack said, looking around. 'Around the edges of this maze, are doors leading to many places, this maze used to be a hallway leading to the different places so we could transport information faster, but after Anti took over, these halls turned into mazes and the doors were locked.'

Jack started walking and Mark followed. He had no idea where everything was.

When they turned a corner, both of them stopped.

Jack approached the dead glitching body, and crouched beside it.

'Anti is a cruel man, he's the embodiment of Jacks hatred, you know? He feeds off his negative emotions, so he could become stronger. Poor sadness was the first one to succumb to his curse.' Jack said, fighting back tears as he stroked the glitching body of his fellow emotion. His grey hair was covered in blood, while the floor around him was wet with tears. His body was glitching, one grey static bar covering his eyes so all Mark could see of his face was his nose and mouth. He had the same facial hair Jack had, only this time, they were covered in a red liquid that Mark realised was blood.

Jack was silent.

'He… Was my friend…You know?' Jack whimpered, trying not to cry. 'He was there for me when no one else was.'

Jack stood up and a tear fell down his cheek, falling onto the floor.

"Are you alright?"

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Jack responded.

He was about to wipe the tear off his face when he stopped, staring right at Mark.

"What?"

Jack didn't respond.

"Blue Jack, you alright?"

'We have to run.' Jack half whispered, half shouted at Mark, pointing behind him.

Behind him was an intersection, revealing a wall at the very end of the hallway. A glitch, travelling on the walls walked past them, and Jack gestured Mark to run.

They were running silently along the halls when a glitch out of nowhere jumped out at them, giving them a shock as Jack had to drag Mark to safety.

They turned a corner, and another horde ran towards them, only just managing to backtrack and run.

"DO THAT THING AGAIN!" Mark ordered, clinging on tightly to Jacks arm, ready for the impact of air molecules colliding with his face.

The second after, Jack started running faster than the glitches, Mark clinging onto his arm so tightly that Jack had to shake him loose a bit.

Just as Mark was about to laugh at the glitches, he hit something hard.

So did Jack.

They hit a human wall of glitches. A glitch wall. A sea of dazed eyes and static.

They didn't even have time to react when the glitches bolted towards them, snatching the chance without a second thought.

Mark felt hands grasp onto his clothes as Jack yelled for them to get off.

When everything calmed down, both of them were being held down by glitches. Jack started to freeze up, staring right ahead of him with a horrified expression.

'Something's inside me.' He said. That calm, flat voice and that look on his face which held pure, raw pain did not make a good combination.

He glitched.

"JACK!"

It was on his shoulder, a little rectangle of static appeared on his shoulder, cutting off the blue colour of his shirt.

'Mark, run.'

"I CAN'T, I'M BEING BOUND DOWN HERE."

Jack's eyes filled up with pure black tar for a few moments before switching back.

'It's getting to me...'

Mark tried to get away, but hands restrained him.

'Mark...'

Jack looked up as glitches and large pixels of ugly colour covered his body, and Jack looked up.

'RUN!'

Mark felt something pulse. It was like a shockwave of light, emitting from Jacks body in the shape of a sphere. Apparently, despite its looks, the sphere was solid, bulldozing its way through the crowd of glitches, pushing them away like the sphere was made of glass.

For a moment, they stayed up in the air, a foot away from the ground, just frozen. They had even stopped glitching, it was just a frozen picture now.

'NOW'S YOUR CHANCE, RUN BEFORE I-'

Jack stopped.

And he looked up with glitches covering his body, and a dazed look in the single eye that wasn't covered in static.


	11. Cellmate

Mark didn't even think twice before he bolted away from the now corrupted Jack and that horde of glitches that would've been snapping at his heels if it weren't for the fact that Jack stopped them before he got corrupted. Now he's alone, without any aid to get him to safety. And the real Jack.

Glitches came after him from all corners of his eyes, attempting to snatch the intruder away.

Mark was confused.

And hungry.

And tired.

He needed to get out of here, he never needed to go back home that badly in his life.

Let's hope Delta didn't cancel his flight.

He felt something move in his pocket, but he paid no mind to it. He was just 100% focused on the fact that there were glitches behind him.

Then the key that Jack gave him slipped out, floating to eye level, catching up to the running Mark who just stared at the floating piece of metal.

The tip of the key, where the teeth resided, faced forwards.

 _'Don't lose it. If I eventually become of no help, this will tell you where to go, go the direction the tip is pointing.'_

"Jack…" Mark came to realisation what Jack was talking about.

Then, without warning, the head of the key started glowing a neon green, so bright that Mark could no longer see the black and green gem. He couldn't see in front of himself for a moment, meaning that he could crash into a wall and the glitches would get him.

Something extended from the neon light, resembling two black small chains extending and clapping around Marks neck. The key stopped glowing, but it still floated, guiding Mark away from the glitches.

Anti shouted in anger as he saw the intruder run away from the glitches, angrily mashing his fingers into an invisible keyboard while grumbling to himself.

He entered a piece of code, completely switching the glitches objective.

(((catch(mark)unharmed80(health))

(bringto( )

The floating necklace directed Mark through the halls, turning the corners that it tells him to turn. The glitches were no longer following him, and he's all by himself.

For some reason that seems worse than anything considering the current situation.

Anything could leap out of the walls, dragging him to a digital hell.

He kept an eye on the key as he paced in the direction it's pointing in. He needed to get out of here. With Jack. There's no way he's gonna face that possessed, slit-throated, maniac back in Jacks room all alone.

From the bottom of his eye, the key dropped, and Mark stopped in his tracks, wondering why.

Almost immediately, it started floating again, this time glowing and facing an entirely new direction. And plus, the key was literally cutting into the back of his neck, almost strangling him, as if it was trying to drag him somewhere. The tip pointed to his right, and is moving, despite the fact that he's staying completely still.

Only then, did a wave of epiphany wash over him.

There were glitches headed his way and the key is leading him to the safest place.

Mark followed the GPS through the halls, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if anything's behind him, ready to pounce.

His reflexes weren't fast enough to process the glitch that was waiting around the corner, grabbing a death grip on his arm. The key had stopped floating, and was lying uselessly on Marks Chest as he tried to pull away from the hand. He was too busy panicking as another glitching figure appeared out of the wall to Marks left, grabbing Marks free hand. Soon enough, he felt more and more hands on his clothing, gripping him and trapping him.

Like an insect trapped in a spiders web.

There were glitches everywhere, in a matter of seconds, they had already spawned from all directions, attacking Mark. He tried to scream, but felt a cold hand clasp around his mouth.

He was trying to wriggle free when most of them stopped grabbing onto them, all coming away from him except for two, which held his arms in place so he doesn't escape.

"Well well well, what have we here?"

Mark looked up just in time to see someones hands grasp onto his glasses and take them off.

Those bleeding eyes gave his identity away almost immediately as Mark stared at Anti's cheshire grin.

"Little baby Markimoo, twapped in my spiders web, oh boo hoo hoo...: Anti taunted as he laughed at Marks scrowl on his face.

'LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!' Mark sweared, and Anti's grin dropped instantly.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners? Jack's on the brink of death because he swore too much..."

'LET. US. GO.'

Anti's grin returned.

"Oh I will..." He shoved Marks glasses back on his nose, almost poking his eye out. "Soon you'll meet Jack in hell once I'm done with you...

'LET. ME. GO.'

Anti's grin grew wider.

"You're so impatient..." Anti laughed. "You wanna get killed that badly?"

Before he could do anything, Anti froze.

His grin disappeared from his face, only to be replaced by a face of shocking realisation.

'He's escaping...' Anti mumbled. 'HOW?'

He turned away from Mark, power walking his way back the way he came.

'You lot throw him in the dungeons. I'll deal with him later.' Anti grumbled as he got a large fraction of the glitches to follow him, while the remaining started dragging Mark somewhere. They all had death grips, and it was painful. His arm was getting strangled to death.

Meanwhile, Jack was on the verge of tears when he finally got out of that godforsaken cell. He had managed to rip the ropes apart, taking up a large fraction of his energy. Then he got the shock collar off, and managed to pick the lock that was locking him in the cell with a pin he had in his pocket. It was to hold his septic eye badge on his beanie, he couldn't be bothered asking his mum to sew it on.

He smiled as he ran around, feeling the freedom of movement and not being shocked. His hoodie was wet with tears and he stared at the wall.

"How the fock do I get out?' He muttered to himself.

'YOU DON'T.'

Jack whirled around, only to get punched on the neck by a fist, which then held him up in the air, by the collar as Jack choked.

'YOU LITTLE BRAT, HOW CHEEKY OF YOU, YOU COULD'VE BEEN A GOOD BOY AND STAYED IN THAT CELL.'

Jack had never seen Anti that angry.

"BUT YOU JUST HAD TO FIND A WAY TO BREAK OUT, YOU PROBABLY WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO SEE THE SUN EVER AGAIN ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU..."

It only felt like a couple seconds before Mark felt himself being thrown, followed by the sound of iron colliding. Mark looked up, and found himself in a room.

With a cell door.

With a lock.

He couldn't get out.

"HEY!" He screamed down the hall. "GET ME OUT OF HERE, NOW! GET. ME. OUT."

'Shut up.'

Mark jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him.

'Gee, you're loud, be quiet will ya? I'm tryin' to sleep 'ere.'

Mark had no words when he saw a green haired, normal Jack sitting in the corner of the cell, with chains binding his limbs to the wall.


	12. Key of Aid

BTW I have this story on Wattpad in case you're wondering.

"Jack…?" Mark finally managed to force out a word when he saw Jack chained to the wall, glancing at him with annoyed eyes. His beard was wildly unshaven and he looked like he just walked through a tornado. His dark green shirt was ripped and teared in some places, revealing muscle that he didn't have before. Smol Jack apparently went to the gym.

'Ya talkin' to me?' Jack grumbled. 'Right, I'm not Jack, I'm one of the living embodiments of his emotions-'

"Dauntless?"

Dauntless looked up at Mark with confused eyes.

'Ya know my name?'

"Just curious, I mean, Calm did say-"

'Calm? Ya met him? He's alive?' Dauntless' eyes lit up. 'Where is he?'

"Well… He got corrupted soon after I met him."

Dauntless groaned and sagged in his chains.

'Why're you here? They got you, didn't they? Why aren't you corrupted yet?'

"I can resist it. The hackin'. I've got a super strong defence ya know? So Anti decided to kill me. I'm gonna be executed first thing tomorrow."

Mark just stared.

'Is… there anything I can do?'

"Nah, I doubt it."

Dauntless shifted his right arm, groaning.

'What's wrong?'

"Nothin'. Just these chains, they're really pissin' me off." He groaned. "I haven't felt the sensation of moving freely for two weeks."

Dauntless tried to rip the chains off from the wall, and Mark spotted a keyhole on the thick metal bracelet clasped around his wrist.

'Wait… I have a key…' Mark reached into his shirt and pulled out the key Calm gave him. Dauntless smiled.

"Heh, Lemme borrow that, will ya?"

Mark went over to Dauntless unlocking his chains on all four of his limbs. The chains fell with a CLANG and Dauntless smiled as he experienced the freedom of movement for the first time in two weeks.

"Thanks. Where did ya get this keychain?"

'Keychain? Isn't this just one key?'

Dauntless smirked. "Idiot."

'Calm gave it to me.'

Dauntless smile grew wider. "Dat lucky bastard."

The emotion stood up, groaning as he felt his limbs cramping. He did a few stretches before looking at Mark.

"Unlock that cell door, that keychain holds all the passwords to this whole place."

Mark did as he was told, and the cell door opened with a CLANG.

He stared in astonishment as he looked down at the keychain. 'You're amazing.'

"It is." Dauntless agreed. "Now, all we have to do is find a way out of here."

Jack could survive one shock collar- well, almost, but 6? He'll die.

He was now tied to a chair, with four more shock bracelets and anklets on his limbs, and one under his shirt on his chest, trying not to scream in pain and agony. He felt like he was gonna be executed via electric chair.

The faint indication of a scream formed on his lips, and Anti smirked.

"Come on, if you scream again I'll attach one to your dick."

Whenever Jack screamed, Anti attached another shock thing onto his body, and there's NO WAY he's gonna attach one onto his dick.

He can't even imagine what that feels like. He probably won't be able to make babies anymore.

Jack felt a scream build up in his chest when Anti all of a sudden stopped shocking him.

'You're kidding me...' He grumbled before storming off. 'YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

His roars filled the room while he evaporated from Jacks sight.

Back in his office, Anti could only stare at the Javascript text showing on the screen.

reboot((((( );( );( );(filepurple707)

Arrogance, Happiness, Calm and fear are now back on their feet, uncorrupted.

Anti just roared as he angrily mashed his fingers into the invisible keyboard.

corrupt(all)

Mark and Dauntless paced around the halls of the empty cells in the dungeons, Dauntless alert for a sign of life while Mark was following the direction the Keychain's leading them. It was pointing a 45 degree angle towards his left.

"So… This place… Was this always here?" Mark asked, starting a conversation.

'Nah. Came with Anti.' Dauntless grumbled.

The moment he stopped walking, Mark knew something was up.

'I can… sense… somethin'.' Dauntless finally managed to say after a few seconds of awkward silence.

His eyes widened in fear or shock or whatever that emotion on his face was, and grabbed Mark by the arm in the same death grip Calm had.

'OW! THAT-'

With his free hand, Dauntless clasped it on Marks mouth, silencing him.

"Grab on."

Mark did as he was told, grabbing onto Dauntless' ripped shirt. He knew he was gonna go into that hypersonic speed burst. Just like Calm had.

He took his glasses off and stuffed them in his pocket as he clenched his eyes shut, ready for the impact.

It eventually came, wind gushing onto Marks face like a fan, while he felt hard turns left and right.

Finally, when Dauntless stopped, Mark asked him:

'What was that all about?'

"So… Did Calm mention Red jack, Anger?"

'Yeah… He was brainwashed, right?'

"Yep. And he was chasin' us."

Mark stared. 'Him?'

"Followin' every order Anti tells him to do. Plus, out of all of us, he's the strongest. Even stronger than me."

'And…?'

"What I'm tryin' to say is, if he gets his hands on us, we're done for."


	13. Arrogance, The Flame that Refused to Cal

Mark stared at the Irishman standing in front of him. Were they really gonna die if they get caught? He hoped he was joking, but the serious look on Dauntless' face proved otherwise.

'I can sense him movin' in the hallways. He knows where we are, he can smell us. But you know what? That Keychain knows he's there.' He pointed at the floating key, and Dauntless stuck out his left arm, inviting Mark to grab on. He grabbed onto the emotions arm, ready for impact. Dauntless kept an eye on the direction the Keychain was pointing at, following it through the halls.

Then it changed direction with a jerk, almost choking Mark to death as it turned a hard 180 degrees around his neck, on the verge of crushing Marks windpipe.

Dauntless whirled around, sprinting at full speed the direction the key was pointing at, practically dragging a confused Mark along with him by his left arm.

If that Keychain changed directions almost immediately, it has to be bad. And plus, when that key changed direction, he immediately felt a doze of fear, despite the fact that he was supposed to be representing the exact opposite of fear.

"JACK… YOU'RE… CHO…KING…ME…" Mark finally managed to call out, and when Dauntless looked down, he realised that sometime during the sprint, he relocated his arm which was supposed to be on Marks shoulder, and during a hard left turn, that arm slipped onto Marks neck. Dauntless let go in a shock, letting Mark breathe for a few moments. He coughed before Dauntless apologised.

'Sorry, I have a strong grip.'

"I can see that." Mark coughed, and then sighed in relief once he saw the keychain wasn't jerking so violently now. It was just floating relaxingly in front of Marks neck, pointing ahead. "And at least that Keychain isn't strangling me…"

Dauntless turned around, and kept walking casually, putting an arm around Mark, keeping him close. That was when Mark realised Dauntless' height, although normal Jack, Sean was an inch shorter, Dauntless towered over Mark, where the Youtuber was only up to the bridge of the emotion's nose, he's just as tall as Wade. Yep. How long has this guy been going to the gym for? And plus, now that you think about it, Mark was only up to Calm's Forehead in height.

Dauntless stopped in his tracks, his casual arm around Mark's shoulders turned into a bear hug filled with panic, and literally the second after, the keychain jerked around Marks neck just like before, tugging his windpipe.

'Why does that damned idiot always teleport?' Dauntless growled between clenched teeth before dragging Mark along with him.

The shorter man only saw a blur of colours before hitting something hard.

Both of their hearts dropped when they saw a glitching man with the top part of his hair dyed blood red, about a fucking head taller than Dauntless. However, one thing that stood out was his eyes.

They were like a demons, pure 100% blood red and glowing like a wildfire.

"Tenacity..." Anger groaned, and if he had pupils, he would've been looking directly at Dauntless. "I've been looking all over for you..."

'C'mon let's run.' Dauntless mumbled while he nudged Mark.

Mark only saw a blur of colours before hearing a scream echoing through his ears.

When he looked up, he saw Dauntless pinned up against the wall with Anger's right arm by the neck, Dauntless choking and thrashing around, trying to release the death grip on his neck before it crushed his windpipe to pieces, while the larger emotion faced Mark, and in his blood red pools of blood he called his eyes, Mark saw inhumane bloodlust.

'You..."

Mark knew better than to fight him, if he could take down someone with a death grip that easily, then who knows what he'd do to him? Mark was taking a step back, and in a blink of an eye, Anger appeared from the wall to behind Mark. No mortal can move that fast.

Well Anger was no mortal now, wasn't he?

Before Mark could turn around, he felt someone's cold hands clasp around his neck, squeezing so hard that Mark could barely breathe.

He felt something click and if he were free, he'd cringe.

Mark felt his eyes roll back into his head. He felt something creep up his throat, and his head felt fuzzy. Just before he fell 100% unconscious, he felt Anger stumble forwards a few steps, as if something crashed into him.

"TENACITY! GET MARK AND RUN. I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS GUY." Someone screamed. Judging from his accent and voice, it had to be another emotion.

'YOU'RE KIDDIN' ME, THERE'S NO FUCKIN' WAY-'

"JUST. RUN."

Mark felt someone pick him up, and then running.

Mark opened hie eyes and looked up to see Dauntless' face looking straight ahead, scrunched up in concentration.

And everything went black.

'Ma…r…'

'Wa…ke… up…'

"MARK!"

Mark felt his eyes snap open, only to see Dauntless' face smile in relief.

There was an extra presence.

'Is… Is this another emotion…?' Mark grumbled, looking the guest in the eye.

His hair was orange, like the shining sun, and his matching hoodie was dirtied and ripped in some parts, although not as damaged as Dauntless'. His face had some patches on them, possibly hiding scars and bruises.

"Tenacity never said anything 'bout me?" The ginger cocked his head over to his right, the hint of annoyance showing in his face.

'Tenacity?'

'That's my real name.' Dauntless grumbled. 'I actually represent both determination and bravery, but some people call me Dauntless because it sounds better. Keep on callin' me Dauntless if you'd like, I don' mind.'

"Well, I'm Arrogance." Arrogance smirked. "I was the one who kicked Anger's ass!"

'Yeah right, you were on the floor with what, eighteen scars? plus your arm was crushed, and there wasn't a SINGLE scar or bruise on Anger.'

"Shut up, you just don't get my swag, he was begging me to stop!"

Mark could see why he's named Arrogance.

'Plus, your arm, you need a cast-'

"SHUT UP, I CAN HEAL MYSELF FASTER! IT'LL BE ALRIGHT IN THREE SECONDS."

'MORE LIKE 3 WEEKS, WE HEAL FASTER THAN HUMAN BEINGS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN HEAL OURSELVES INSTANTLY, YOU KNOW THAT!"

"BITCH I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER HOW AWESOME I AM!"

'WHY YOU-'

'Guys! Shut up! Did you forget what else is pacing the halls alongside us?' Mark interrupted.

Both emotions fell silent.

"Good point." Arrogance grumbled.

Silence.

"Listen, There's a lock on the door leading to Anti's office and Jack's cell, but it has three keyholes. You already have the first key, but the other two… Well…"

'Well what?'

"I don't know where they are. But I did overhear some glitches talking about something about something requiring a password that only the glitches know…"

'You're kiddin'.'

"I'm not. Listen, I can hear Anger walking through the halls, he's coming nearby. You gotta run."


	14. Anger, The Wildfire

_Why is it so dark? Why can't I breathe? Hello? Someone there?_

''Well what about you?'' Dauntless spluttered out, hoping Arrogance was joking. The look on his face remained serious, however.

'Well, duh, I'm gonna kick his ass.'

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Dauntless groaned. "Your. Arm's. Crushed."

Only then did Mark realise that Arrogance's right arm was bent at a funny angle that made Mark cringe.

'And that's stopping me? Please, I was fighting that guy with a twisted ankle and I was the one who froze him.'

"Froze?" Mark tilted his head in confusion like a curious child.

The two emotions glanced at each other for a moment before turning to Mark.

"I distracted Anger while Arrogance tazed him. He was immobilised for a short while, but he's back on his feet now."

'SEE? I _AM_ AWESOME!'

Dauntless sighed and slapped his forehead. "I can't even bother bein' put up with this guy anymore."

Arrogance just pouted his lips in annoyance before putting his ear against the dungeon wall, listening for any indication of Anger's location.

'I… Think he's nearby…' Arrogance muttered.

A look of shock spread across his face.

'And teleporting…' He whispered in a voice that Dauntless and Mark could barely hear.

'Guys, follow the keychain; it leads to the exit.' Arrogance said, taking his ear off the wall. 'And besides, go find intelligence, he's the one who-'

Before Arrogance could finish his sentence, a taller silhouette appeared behind him, making Mark jump out of his skin.

Anger flung an arm around Arrogance's neck, squeezing his windpipe. Dauntless grabbed Mark's arm, and without a second thought, threw him further away from the danger. Mark's vision was fuzzy for a few seconds before his vision cleared, taking a good look at what's going on between the three emotions. Dauntless was strong, and he and apparently thrown Mark over twenty feet away from the conflict, making him safe for now. Arrogance was attempting to choke Anger, clinging on his back and wrapping his working arm around his neck and squeezing. Dauntless glanced at Mark one final time before turning to the fight, yelling something at Arrogance.

Anger screamed in fury as he reverse rammed (Is that even a thing?) Arrogance into a wall with such intensity that one of Arrogance's ribs got smashed. They even heard a crack that made Mark's mouth form into a shocked O shape.

Dauntless ran towards him, aiming a roundhouse kick at his abdomen, only to feel a fist grab his ankle, and swing him face first into a wall like a club.

Then Anger focused towards Mark, but Arrogance leaped up onto his back once again, biting his ear and trying to rip it off. Dauntless picked himself up from the ground, clutching his bleeding nose as he stood up. Anger screamed at the annoying arrogant fly, thrashing around and banging his back on the wall several times, but arrogance persisted, continuing to try and rip his ear off.

Anger grabbed Arrogance's crushed arm, and he screamed as he twisted it around, white hot pain surging through the right side of his body. Dauntless didn't hesitate to clench his fist and punched Anger in the temple, revealing his blood covered face, and while Anger was distracted, Mark found a black piece of metal lying on the ground near him. He picked it up, and examined it. it was a rectangle the size of his hand, with pure metal teeth at the end.

He realised it was a taser.

Meanwhile, at the battle, Dauntless was having no luck facing off against the taller emotion, who blocked his attacks with sheer force, almost breaking Dauntless' fist.

Mark hesitated before sneaking over to the battle while Anger's back was turned, too focused on the two emotions.

Arrogance almost bit Anger's ear off when the brainwashed, former emotion started to thrash around even more violently, Arrogance riding Anger like a rodeo bull.

When Anger was about to turn around, Mark snatched his chance and jabbed the taser into Anger's lower abdomen, and he froze.

He wasn't moving.

"Did I… Freeze him?" Mark stammered at the two.

Arrogance and Dauntless just stared.

'Where did you get that?' Arrogance blurted out after a few seconds of silence.

"On the floor?"

'Oh, right, it must've fallen out of my pocket.'

'Great job Mr. Organised, if it weren't for ya, my fist would still be alright.' Dauntless grumbled sarcastically as he clutched his left wrist, blood stained teeth clenched in pain. He probably fractured his wrist, but he looked like he would deal with it, despite the pain.

'Right. Mark, you still got that keychain?'

"Yep." He replied, glancing at the key that floated calmly in front of him. It was facing forwards.

"C'mon guys, dere's about five minutes before Anger returns to normal, let's run." Dauntless held out both his arms, gesturing for the two to grab on. Arrogance limped towards him, and both grabbed on.

Dauntless kept an eye on the keychain that floated while sprinting through the corridors, watching out for any walls. Arrogance tried not to let his bad ankle touch the ground, while Mark's eyes were clenched shut, not risking temporary blindness, especially not with that brainwashed emotion patrolling the halls.

 _Three minutes left._

Dauntless counted in his head as he followed the keychain. This place was surprisingly big, did all this come with Anti? He never really left his cell, and he just recalled Darkness before waking up chained and ready to be sentenced to death.

 _Two minutes left._

"HURRY UP!" Arrogance screamed at Dauntless, but he just ignored him.

 _Thirty seconds left._

The key was pointing straight ahead, and Dauntless smiled.

He eventually saw a door, and slowed down, getting Mark ready to open it.

Mark knew what to do, jamming the keychain into the door.

Only to feel a wave of pain wash over him. It was all played in horrible silence, everything became quiet for a few moments, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, with Dauntless shaking him and yelling if he was alright.

Arrogance touched the silver door handle, and yelped. He stepped back a few steps despite the radiating pain in his ankle, and stared at his left hand since his right was too damaged to clutch it.

'It's a password…' Arrogance mumbled in a despondent tone as he stared at the handle. It was locked, but with the password that was required, they couldn't get through.

'Guys, we have the wrong keychain, the password's not on there.'

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Dauntless screamed as Mark sat up, clutching the keychain.

Ten seconds left before Anger was up on his feet.


	15. The Explosion

_Ugh, why's my vision so fuzzy? Hang on, if I can't breathe… Then… How come I'm alive? Wait… Who's there?_

Arrogance limped around in circles panicking while Dauntless just stood there, wondering what the hell to do, almost pulling out his hair. Mark was having an internal crisis, but he didn't notice the keychain pointing in a different direction than it was before, towards his right.

Mark grouched down into the foetal position while hugging his knees, struggling to accept the fact that he's gonna die.

The second after, he felt something grab around his neck, startling him as he was dragged to his feet, and felt his windpipe squeezing.

Shouts in irish accents filled the air as Dauntless and Arrogance yelled at Anger to let Mark go, only for Mark to feel something hard hit his head, something even harder, and the next thing he knew, everything was blurry as he laid on the ground with the only thing he remembered before passing out being Dauntless' torn, ragged shirt.

Both emotions had no words. Arrogance was too injured to fight, and Dauntless was left by himself, having to protect both an unconscious cinnamon roll and a arrogant bastard. He sighed before rolling up the rags he had on his arm up, and gesturing Anger to give him all he had.

One second be was there, one blink of an eye later he was not.

Dauntless didn't even have time to register Arrogance's yell before he felt something really hard crush into his back, and hit face first onto the door, stars and bright lights appearing in his vision.

The same amount of impact hit him again and again as he felt bones crushing, sending white hot pain and adrenaline surging throughout the area of his torso and arms. He couldn't see or hear much, making the whole terrifying scene play out in near silent darkness with the only indication that he was alive being the surges of pain shooting through his body. He would've fought back if it weren't for the fact that his bones were getting pounded into dust.

Dauntless guessed he was about to pass out before he felt the hands that were pounding him like a mochi stop, and he struggled to open his eyes.

Despite the scrunched up look on his face that indicated pain, Arrogance tried to hold anger back from killing Dauntless. With both arms.

"TENACITY RUN" He yelled before feeling Anger ram him into a wall, letting out a yell before silence.

Snatching his chance, Dauntless went into one of his supercharged speed modes and raced around Anger a couple laps, confusing him. When anger finally got back to his senses, he realised that both the unconscious men were gone, along with the green haired traitor.

He felt something jab into his back and everything went black.

'Wow. Surprisingly more stupid than I remember 'im.' Dauntless smirked as he put the taser away. That taser had more electrical charge than Anger had, so that'll immobilise him for a while.

He turned back and looked at the two bodies sitting against the wall, like they were asleep.

'How the hell am I suppose to be gettin' you two to safety?' Dauntless scratched his head.

'Wake… Up…'

"Damnit… Mark…"

'WAKE… UP!'

When Mark finally regained consciousness, the two faces sighed.

'Honestly, second time now, you gotta learn how to take care of yourself.' Arrogance groaned.

Mark ignored him and sat bolt upright, facing Dauntless.

"YOU SAID THAT THAT KEYCHAIN OPENED EVERY KEY IN THIS WHOLE ENTIRE PLACE!" Mark shouted.

Dauntless didn't even flinch.

'When I said: whole place, I meant this area. Plus, we just recently found out that Anti could change passwords around, so that's a bummer. We have a one in three chance of havin' the right key and a 2 out of 3 chance that we haven't.'

Mark just sighed.

"That just gives us more reasons to find all the keychains."

'Well, let's go, you don't wanna get left behind now don't ya?'

"Fine." Mark groaned.

Arrogance's arm looked like that it was healing slightly, almost like a week has passed. Except it hadn't.

"Wait… Where's Anger?" Mark suddenly stopped in his tracks.

'Don't worry, he's bound down by a couple chains in the cells, he can't teleport away without bringing the chains with 'im, like that's gonna work.'

"Oh good."

'But it won't be long before he breaks free, so I've decided to blow this thing up.'

"WHAT?"

'I'm not kiddin', I've put Anger in a cell near the exit that has the right password, so we'll have a quick escape.'

"Why didn't you just take us outside and then blow him up?"

'That dynamite requires a keychain.'

Mark blinked.

"Right. Where is it?"

'Well, it's nearby. C'mon.'

The trio turned a few corners before seeing a pile of red tubes with long fuses protruding out of them.

Along with screams of anger and rage.

'You can ignite the fuse with the keychain.' Dauntless said.

He pointed towards the wall roughly ten metres away, and Mark realised there was a few bars built onto the wall, like a ladder.

"And we'll all scram. Understand? It takes 20 seconds to blow up. "

Anger screamed.

'U…Understood.'

Mark looked at the mountain of dynamite that stood before him, and crisped the fuse.

'Oh my god I'm actually gonna blow something up.' Mark thought.

He pressed the two together for a few seconds, and Dauntless gripped his shirt.

"RUN." He yelled as Arrogance gripped onto his arm.

Dauntless ran over to the little trapdoor, and climbing high enough for Mark to open it. Mark noticed a keyhole and jabbed the keychain in it, turning it to the side. Dauntless wasn't lying, the key did fit.

15 seconds left.

Dauntless pushed the door up, opening it and helping Arrogance and Mark climb up.

10 seconds left.

Just before Dauntless was about to climb up, he felt something grab his ankle, and pull him down.

He looked up to see the same red eyes that belonged to the red eyed emotion. Apparently, Anger had broken out of the chains that were holding him back.

9 seconds.

Dauntless tried to shake him off, but the grip got stronger. His hand twisted around, sending shots of pain up Dauntless' leg as his ankle twisted. He let out a yell before physically trying to claw the fist off.

6 seconds.

Mark and Arrogance looked at each other before Mark thought fast, throwing his taser down at Dauntless.

5 seconds.

The moment Dauntless saw it, he grabbed it, stabbing it into Anger's hand.

3 seconds.

He stopped moving and he tried to scramble out. Dauntless was struggling to climb up with his twisted ankle.

2 seconds.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Arrogance sweared, worried for his friend.

1 second.

BOOM.


	16. Happiness, the Ecstatic Flame

p class="p1"emHey! Hey, can you hear me? I'm… I'm in some kind of pickle here, I can't move, and I can't breathe, mind helping me out here? HEY WHERE'RE YOU GOING?/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Mark thought Dauntless had died for a second. Dauntless was just on the last step when it exploded, and Mark's hands outstretched to support his friend. When the explosion echoed through the halls, the hot rush of air before the explosion actually pushed Dauntless out, and Mark slammed the door shut before the flames could harm anyone of them. The place would've been blown to dust, Dauntless too if he didn't get out in time. Luckily, Anger was inside as well so that's one less thing to worry about. /p  
p class="p1"However, all three of them were badly hurt. Mark, the least hurt was the weakest, and couldn't even stand a chance against Anger. /p  
p class="p1""C'mon guys, lets get going." Mark gestured in a way that was inviting them to grab onto him for support. Both emotions gripped onto Marks shoulders, while all three of them started limping away. /p  
p class="p1"'He said he would meet us here…' Dauntless grumbling broke the silence. /p  
p class="p1""Who?" /p  
p class="p1"'Happiness.' /p  
p class="p1""Happiness?" /p  
p class="p1"'Dawn?' A voice came behind them. /p  
p class="p1"All three turned around to see another emotion, this time his hair dyed pink. His eyes was larger than Dauntless and Arrogance's, and he wore a pink woollen sweater that was a few sizes too large, so that his sleeves extended past his fingernails. Upon closer inspection, he was significantly shorter than Mark, and 2 inches shorter than the normal Jack. /p  
p class="p1"'Dawn!' He squeaked like an ecstatic child. /p  
p class="p1""Happy?" Dauntless asked, interrupted by the smol cinnamon bun wrapping his arms around Dauntless' ripped T-Shirt, squeezing him. /p  
p class="p1""OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW MY RIBS"/p  
p class="p1"'Sowwy!' Happy let go, while Dauntless tried to catch his breath and manage the excruciating pain that shot through his chest. /p  
p class="p1"'Oh, you're hurt!' Happy exclaimed while looking at the uneven skin on Dauntless' torso, underneath the tears. 'Here, lemme help you.' /p  
p class="p1"Happy gestured Dauntless to lie down, which he did, and Happy kneeled beside him, resting his hands on his torso. A warm, pink glow appeared from beneath his hands, and Mark could only watch Dauntless' face scrunched up as his bones relocated, and then his features relaxed and a smile formed on his face. /p  
p class="p1"This guy apparently had healing powers. /p  
p class="p1"'Aaaaand done!' Happy sang before turning to Arrogance. 'Your turn!' /p  
p class="p1"He did the same thing with Arrogance before smiling at his work. /p  
p class="p1""Um… I haven't-" /p  
p class="p1"'Aah! Markimoo! Didn't see you there!' Happy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mark, embracing him. /p  
p class="p1"'C'mon, let's getcha healed up!' /p  
p class="p1"A ten seconds later, all three of them were ready to go. /p  
p class="p1"'So, did ya beat him?' Happy smiled at Dauntless. /p  
p class="p1""Well… Yeah, we-" /p  
p class="p1"'Awesome!' Happy giggled and wrapped his arms around the taller emotion. He was just up to his shoulders. /p  
p class="p1"Dauntless just awkwardly started patting Happy's head like a dog with one arm, while the other one was hugged around his chest. Arrogance started laughing and Mark just stared. /p  
p class="p1"Arrogance leaned over to Mark and whispered something in his ear. /p  
p class="p1"'Every single emotion here ships those two. We call it Tenapy.' /p  
p class="p1"Arrogance then melted down into a pile of giggles. /p  
p class="p1"'You should read the fanfiction Intelligence writes about those two.' He half giggled, half shouted into Marks ear. /p  
p class="p1""Sounds like a PARTICULAR fanbase." Mark sarcastically said. /p  
p class="p1""Well, so Mark's got one of the Keychains, am I right?" Happiness smiled at Mark. /p  
p class="p1"'Yeah, I do, Calm gave it to me.' Mark held the key at neck level, still eyeing the gemstone on the key. /p  
p class="p1"Happiness smiled and examined the key before turning around to the other two emotions. /p  
p class="p1""The second Keychain is somewhere in the library, Intelligence told me that it requires you to solve a riddle in order to get it, you should go find him." /p  
p class="p1"Dauntless and Mark stared at each other. /p  
p class="p1""And I need Arrogance to stay behind." /p  
p class="p1"'Why?' /p  
p class="p1""I need someone to help me get rid of the glitching furniture in our rooms." /p  
p class="p1"'Right. You go do that.' Mark didn't even bother asking. /p  
p class="p1"'Anyways, good luck Happy.' Dauntless said. /p  
p class="p1""Good luck to you too Dawn!" Happy smiled his warm smile before booping Dauntless on the nose with his long sweater sleeves while saying: "Boop!" /p  
p class="p1"Arrogance completely lost it at this part. /p  
p class="p1""Don't die on me!" Happiness smiled. /p  
p class="p1"'I won't, you know I won't.' Dauntless smiled back, a confident smile, one that looked like it belonged to Arrogance. /p  
p class="p1""Oh, and by the way, if you hear a crackling noise, like electricity and feel an electric shock, I'd recommend getting out of the place. It means that Anti's coming." /p  
p class="p1"'Yeah, thanks-' /p  
p class="p1""ANTI'S COMING!" /p  
p class="p1"All four of them collapsed to the floor like rag dolls. /p  
p class="p1"They had a laugh before Happy helped Dauntless up and Mark got up. /p  
p class="p1""The Keychain knows where to go. Follow it." /p  
p class="p1"'Thanks Happy.' Dauntless turned around, only to feel something crash into him. /p  
p class="p1""For the last time, I'll survive." Dauntless laughed as he pulled away and put his arms on Happy's shoulders. /p  
p class="p1""Good luck." /p  
p class="p1"About three minutes later, Dauntless and Mark was away from the two, following the Keychain. /p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"They felt an electrical current in the area. /p 


	17. Intelligence, the Underwater Flame

OI! C'MON, I'M DROWNING HERE, HELP ME- STOP TALKING TO YOUR FRIEND! UNLESS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HOW TO GET ME OUT OF HERE THEN GO AHEAD!

"Go, GO!" Dauntless nudged Mark, stern expression resting on his face as his body language became more alert, and both his fists were clenched. Mark did as he was told and noticed that they Keychain was cutting into his neck, leaving a bruise as it pointed away from the two urgently.

Eventually, Dauntless followed, catching up with Mark as they kept on running through the halls, following the Keychain. They turned a few corners before Dauntless stopped him by grabbing the collar of his shirt, jerking him backwards hard.

'OW! WHAT-'

Dauntless practically slapped his mouth. Mark probably had a bruise on his lips now.

"They're coming. Be as quiet as you can and follow the Keychain." Dauntless mumbled into Marks ear, and he nodded back.

'Oh no, there's no need for that...' A voice came from behind them, and both jumped out of their skin as they whirled behind them, looking at who's there.

Anti just stood there smirking as if that that made him look better. In my opinion, he looks creepy when he's smiling, but Author-chan likes creepy guys.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, THAT SCARED ME-"

From one millisecond to the next, Anti appeared from where he was standing to right in front of Dauntless, gripping his throat and lifting him up into the air.

'One thing I CANNOT stand around here is Swearing. Now that I'm the ruler of this place you WILL obey that order.'

"Well you smart son of a-'

"LET HIM GO!" Mark screamed as he latched himself onto Anti's back and while one arm was around his neck attempting to choke him, the other one was repeatedly pounding his head like Mochi.

Anti just turned his head a full 180 and their noses were basically touching as Mark couldn't help but stare into the endless voids of darkness that made him feel uneasy.

'You little brat, I actually felt that one.' Anti grumbled as he let one hand off of Dauntless' neck and gripped onto Marks neck.

A blur of colour followed that, and Mark felt something hard hit his head. Stars appeared in his vision before he felt something crush into his ribcage, and caught a glimpse of Anti's maniac smile before hearing Dauntless' yell, followed by another blur of colours, and when everything all cleared, Anti was staring at him like he never saw a human before.

'What... What the hell?' Anti dragged Mark closer, and kept on staring at his face.

That was when Dauntless noticed it too.

'The hell did that come from?' Dauntless stared at Marks face.

Both Jacks were just staring at him and Mark was getting pretty uneasy.

While Anti was confused at the thing on Marks face, Dauntless took his chance and built up momentum by lifting his leg, and with all his remaining strength, kicked Anti's leg, and he dropped both Mark and Dauntless.

Mark was confused for a split second before he realised what to do, and leaped up, smashing his heel into Anti's face. He felt something crack underneath his feet, and Dauntless gripped the collar of his shirt, dragging him along with him as Dauntless sprinted at a high speed through the halls, following the Keychain. Eventually, the two came face to face with a wall, and Dauntless was just staring at it intensely like he was monitoring it for something to happen.

'What're you looking at?'

Dauntless didn't answer.

'Dauntless?'

Dauntless stroked the wall, as if feeling for something out of place.

The Keychain was pointing right at the wall, where Dauntless was looking.

'Is something there? The door?'

"You can't see it, but there's markings on the wall and a outline of a door. Except… It has no handle."

Mark stared at the blank bit of wall.

'What is it?'

Dauntless took a closer look. On the wall, there was some kind of message written in norse code, all in dots and dashes.

One dot, four dashes, three dots, two dashes.

It took Dauntless a while, but he soon realised what it was saying.

13

He had to knock 13 times, once for each emotion. Including Anti.

He did just that, and the slightly lighter outline that indicated a door glowed green, and this time, Mark saw it too.

The glow flooded their eyes for a moment, but when everything cleared, a proper, normal door stood in front of them. It was painted a bold shade of yellow with a copper handle, and the two men nodded at each other before opening it.

 _When Jack woke up in the chair, he felt weird. Like a part of him had been destroyed. It felt familiar, and he recalled it last happening when Anti was still known as Seth, roughly the day after. He didn't know what happened, but he didn't like it._

This was the last thing Mark expected to see in this place.

"Why is this place a library of all places?" Mark asked Dauntless as he stared at the gargantuan, three metre high bookshelves loaded with books. If he wanted, Mark could spend his whole entire lifetime here.

'This is where Jack's knowledge and intelligence is stored.' Dauntless replied. 'You have one as well.'

"Man, this place is huge!" Mark heard his own voice echo back to him.

'Tenacity?' Another irish accent.

The two looked around, and Dauntless saw a man sitting cross-legged on one of the bookshelves, 3 meters up.

Compared with the other six emotions he met beforehand, this one… Looked formal and smart. Unlike the others who wore casual clothing, this emotion was wearing a blouse with a yellow tie tied around his collar, with a cream vest sitting on top. His hair was dyed a buttercup yellow, and unlike the others, this emotion wore glasses. The ones he had met so far didn't seem to need them. His pants were golden, and was completed with a pair of black, polished shoes. He looked like a schoolboy more than anything else.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Dauntless smiled.

'Nothing much.' He replied before leaping off the bookshelf gracefully, and glided down to the floor effortlessly.

'So Mark, I've hear you've had quite a few bumps and turns, right?' He smiled at Mark. This yellow emotion was roughly the same height as Mark.

'Y-Yeah…' Mark replied. 'Also… Who are you?'

'I'm Intelligence, the librarian here.' Intelligence replied.


End file.
